PersonaShirohira mistery
by croix ky
Summary: bagaimana jika Minato bertemu seta dan tamu baru di Velvet room?bagaimana jika shadow bebas berkeliaran di kota?akankah kota Shirohira terbebas dari serangan para shadow?-hiatus,discontinued,fic gagal-
1. Chapter 1

persona-Shirohira mistery

chapter:1  
The Beginning

Disclaimer:persona 3&4 punya ATLUS bukan punya saia tapi persona-Shirohira

Punya PLI . . . jadi tolong di nikmati dan beri sedikit review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YasoInaba  
07.00 A.M

seta:ayo semua,kita naek keretanya

semua:iyaa . . .

chie:fillet fillet fillet mignon . . .

yosuke:he? ntar siapa yang bayarin?

chie:kan lo yang bayarin!

yosuke:he? kenapa gw terus yang bayarin??

seta:udah,masala makanan nanti aja pas nyampe disana!*naek kereta bersama yg lain,nyeret yosuke&chie?*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwatodai station  
10.00 A.M

junpei:*yawn* ngatuuuk . . . .

yukari:udah stupei diem aja!

junpei:udah kubilang berapakali,jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!

ken:udahlah senpai . . .kalian berdua jangan berantem terus,nanti liburan kita gimana?benar kan minato senpai?

minato:hm?oh . . . jadi ga mau liuran nih,ke shirohira?

yukari&junpei:eh,mauuu!dianya sih yang mulai!*dengan hampir bersamaan*

minato:eh . . . kompak pula . . . kalian pacaran . . .ya?

junpei:he?ap? yang mau pacaran ma dia mah pasti tersiksa dan bla . . bla . .bla . .*membeberkan semua kejelekan yukari*

yukari:*glare*apa kau bilang,stupei! grrh sini kamu!*nembakin junpei dengan panah*

junpei:hyaaa tolooooong!

minato:udah!kalian berdua,keretanya udah mau berangkat!*masuk bersama sisa anggota S.E.E.S yg g berantem*

junpei&yukari:weeh tunggu!*kompak (lagi?)*

keretapun berengkat ke shirohira dengan membawa semua anggota S.E.E.S,tentu yukari&junpei yang (tentu saja!)masih berantem dengan hebatnya . . . dibawa juga . . .(mank barang?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirohira town  
12.00 A.M

*gudbraak*

minato:ouch!

seta:aduh!*bangun*gomenasai . . .!*ngebantu minato bangun*

minato:gpp . . .*megang tangan seta bwt bangun*

fuuka&rise:hah? kalian semua persona user?

S.E.E.S&Investigation team of Inaba(I.T.O.I):hah!? sumpeh lo?

fuuka&rise:bener!selain itu,di kota ini ada persona user juga!!

S.E.E.S&I.T.O.I:he? emang disini ada shadow?

fuuka&rise:ga tau!tapi yang pasti,mereka sedang berkumpul di shrine kota ini

minato&seta:yasudah, ayo kita cari mereka!

semua:ayooo!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:baca Chap 1 dulu ya . . .

Chapter:2  
The meeting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirohira Station  
12.15 P.M

fuuka&rise:!!!

semua:kenapa?

fuuka&rise:ada yang datang kesini!

semua:hah!mana! gak keliatan!!*kompaak*

fuuka&rise:meneketehe!!makannya ku kasih tau kalian!!!*kompak (juga?)

??:HYEEEEEEE!!!!

junpei:suara apaan tuh?!

yukari:udah diem aja STUPEI!!

semua(kecuali yang sifatnya cool):ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya

??:WOOOOY!!!

semua:*ngeliat ke atas*apaan tuh?

*BrakPrangCrangTrang*

??:awwww!

seta:siapa tuh?

minato:shadow?

??:aje gile gua shadow!!gua persona user!!!

semua:!!

??:nape?lo semua persona user juga kan?

semua:gimana lo bisa tau?!

??:gampang,noh 2 persona supporter nongol!

semua:?!

??:udah,lo pade mo kemana?

minato:kita semua mau ke shrine,lo tau tempatnya?

junpei:btw,nama lo siapa?

??:nama gua Hibiki,gw juga mo kesana,lagi ada shadow tipe Boss

minato:!!ayo!semuanya!kita harus kesana sekarang!

semua:iyaa!

*drapdrapdrap*mereka pun berlari menuju shrine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirohira Shrine  
12.30 P.M

??:GOAAAR!!!!

Yurrei:heh,Hibiki, kamu dari mana!!! bukannya ngebantuin!!!

Hibiki: . . . gw kelempar gara2 serangan lu miss,trus nyasar ke gw!!

semua:*swt*mank dia nyerang pake apa?

Hibiki:garudyne!

semua:weleh?!*makin swt*

Hibiki:udah!sini aku bantuin,tapi jangan kaget lagi!

Hibiki pun bersiap menyerang ntu shadow,dan mengeluarkan persona serta batle abilitynya

Hibiki:Idamaru!Zio!target ?? shadow!quick round!  
*Idamaru cast Zio to ?? shadow followed with Hibiki attacking 5 times in a row,?? shadow taking 5089 damage*

semua:WOOOT?!

Hibiki:hoho . . . jadi masih pada kaget ma batle abilityku neh?

Sakurai:udah kaget2annya?ngomong2 Hibiki!kamu bawa siapa ini?

Hibiki:persona user juga

Shirohira Shadow Demolition Squad(S.S.D.S*gapapa kan?):*gasp*apa?!

Hibiki:sabar dulu,tuh Shadow masih idup . . .

all:WOOT?!

Hibiki:ampun deh,HEAAH!Idamaru!  
*Idamaru cast Cleave to ?? Shadow,?? Shadow gets 308 damage*

Seta:kalo gitu,PERSONA!  
*Izanagi cast Ziodyne to ?? Shadow,?? Shadow ges 809 damage*

Minato:ORPEUS!  
*Orpeus cast Agi to ?? Shadow,?? Shadow gets 490 damage,?? Shadow has weakened*

Hibiki:NOW!!

all:HEAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
*demi keamanan pembaca,adegan ini di sensor*  
*?? Shadow gets 10000 damage,?? Shadow died*

Junpei:fuh . . . akhirnya

Seta:capek juga . . .

Teddie:hebat sensei!

Hibiki:jadi,kalian persona user juga kan?

to be continued


	3. the meeting

Disclaimer:baca Chap 1 dulu ya . . .

Chapter:2  
The meeting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirohira Station  
12.15 P.M

fuuka&rise:!!!

semua:kenapa?

fuuka&rise:ada yang datang kesini!

semua:hah!mana! gak keliatan!!*kompaak*

fuuka&rise:meneketehe!!makannya ku kasih tau kalian!!!*kompak (juga?)

??:HYEEEEEEE!!!!

junpei:suara apaan tuh?!

yukari:udah diem aja STUPEI!!

semua(kecuali yang sifatnya cool):ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya

??:WOOOOY!!!

semua:*ngeliat ke atas*apaan tuh?

*BrakPrangCrangTrang*

??:awwww!

seta:siapa tuh?

minato:shadow?

??:aje gile gua shadow!!gua persona user!!!

semua:!!

??:nape?lo semua persona user juga kan?

semua:gimana lo bisa tau?!

??:gampang,noh 2 persona supporter nongol!

semua:?!

??:udah,lo pade mo kemana?

minato:kita semua mau ke shrine,lo tau tempatnya?

junpei:btw,nama lo siapa?

??:nama gua Hibiki,gw juga mo kesana,lagi ada shadow tipe Boss

minato:!!ayo!semuanya!kita harus kesana sekarang!

semua:iyaa!

*drapdrapdrap*mereka pun berlari menuju shrine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirohira Shrine  
12.30 P.M

??:GOAAAR!!!!

Yurrei:heh,Hibiki, kamu dari mana!!! bukannya ngebantuin!!!

Hibiki: . . . gw kelempar gara2 serangan lu miss,trus nyasar ke gw!!

semua:*swt*mank dia nyerang pake apa?

Hibiki:garudyne!

semua:weleh?!*makin swt*

Hibiki:udah!sini aku bantuin,tapi jangan kaget lagi!

Hibiki pun bersiap menyerang ntu shadow,dan mengeluarkan persona serta batle abilitynya

Hibiki:Idamaru!Zio!target ?? shadow!quick round!  
*Idamaru cast Zio to ?? shadow followed with Hibiki attacking 5 times in a row,?? shadow taking 5089 damage*

semua:WOOOT?!

Hibiki:hoho . . . jadi masih pada kaget ma batle abilityku neh?

Sakurai:udah kaget2annya?ngomong2 Hibiki!kamu bawa siapa ini?

Hibiki:persona user juga

Shirohira Shadow Demolition Squad(S.S.D.S*gapapa kan?):*gasp*apa?!

Hibiki:sabar dulu,tuh Shadow masih idup . . .

all:WOOT?!

Hibiki:ampun deh,HEAAH!Idamaru!  
*Idamaru cast Cleave to ?? Shadow,?? Shadow gets 308 damage*

Seta:kalo gitu,PERSONA!  
*Izanagi cast Ziodyne to ?? Shadow,?? Shadow ges 809 damage*

Minato:ORPEUS!  
*Orpeus cast Agi to ?? Shadow,?? Shadow gets 490 damage,?? Shadow has weakened*

Hibiki:NOW!!

all:HEAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
*demi keamanan pembaca,adegan ini di sensor*  
*?? Shadow gets 10000 damage,?? Shadow died*

Junpei:fuh . . . akhirnya

Seta:capek juga . . .

Teddie:hebat sensei!

Hibiki:jadi,kalian persona user juga kan?

to be continued


End file.
